Workers are aware that present-day high speed document sorting arrangements are under scrutiny to solve problems that seem to persist; for example their rather high noise level and their many complicated expensive parts. This is certainly the case when stacking documents in a sort-pocket at a "high" rate (e.g. several hundred checks per minute or faster).